1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pipelines, particularly to pipeline structure management. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems, program products, and related methods to manage pipeline structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Worldwide there are millions miles of underground pipes to carry sewage, sanitary and storm water; potable water; natural gas; gasoline; and various forms of oil or chemicals. Pipeline companies typically have a pipeline safety program which includes a repair management program. The pipeline safety program can provide for routine identification of pipeline defects and review of pipeline integrity. Often such pipeline safety programs are performed, for example, through review of previous internal and third party produced inspection reports developed by personnel with demonstrated expertise in interpreting inspection report data. Such programs can also include excavation of defects identified by the reports for visual examination of the defects. Such inspection programs can also include use of electronic devices such as, for example, pipeline pigs capable of performing visual (video) inspections and/or magnetic inspections to determine the cause of the failure and verify the integrity of the pipeline.
Inspection and repair of the pipelines is critical due to the potential risks to the environment when the pipelines rupture and due to the high costs of repair or replacement. Risk assessment for most pipelines has been based on a comparison of the pipeline segment in question to the experience-based norm of the individual assessors. Based on the specific experience of the expert sent to a particular site, the determined risk can vary by a wide margin between pipeline segments. Thus, recognized by the Applicant is the need for a system, program product, and method to repetitively and accurately determine risk posed by a defect within a pipeline segment. Also recognized is the need for a system, program product, and method that allows for consistent assessment of probability of failure of pipeline segments and impact of such failure.
In a relatively large pipeline having numerous pipeline segments, especially when constrained fiscally, it is particularly difficult to quantify the cost of repairs to a pipeline segment and to provide for a cost-effective allocation of funds to form a repair and maintenance schedule. Thus, also recognized by the Applicant is the need for a system, program product, and method which can allow the user to compare risk, repair cost, and cost effectiveness between multiple pipeline segments of a pipeline structure.